Talk:Backbreaker
great skill ----Lancek 13:00, 24 November 2006 (CST) I can confirm she does use backbreaker 17:56, 5 March 2006 (CST) User removed the following * The following capture location is no longer available, but could be captured during the Factions Preview Event :*Smuush Fatfist (North Kryta Province only during Establish the Luxon Settlement) :Do we want to keep this as a historical note? I wasn't sure of the current policy and didn't want to revert right away. --Vortexsam 03:16, 12 August 2006 (CDT) don't know if there's some type of report feature on these things, but can soembody who knows what they're doign edit out the f**k the n*****s comment? The template for the skill Backbreaker was changed, In particular the template for campaign|Prophecies or something like that, I change that bit to just Prophecies and it's ok now. Someone who actually knows how guildwiki works might want to fix the originating bit. 220.240.81.170 03:10, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :The change you made to the template shouldn't make a difference. The x = } 'construction' is something left over from discarded plans for how to use the skill templates. Making it just x = y is simpler but tedious to change for all the skills. Was there a problem somewhere before the change? --Fyren 03:15, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Before there was the comment people were complaining about, under campaign it had the message [Prophecies f*ck da n***s] or a comment like that, and the same message was near the top under the title line 220.240.81.170 04:59, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Was it actually still there? I removed it almost 18 hours ago. --Fyren 05:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I guess I should assume my browser cached it or something :/ since refresh didn't clear 220.240.81.170 05:23, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :MW has some odd caching issues sometimes, so it could have been us. --Fyren 05:33, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Auch This skill probably hurts :P -- Sigm@ 10:05, 30 December 2006 (CST) :IT does nt hurt in itself, but the 4 second knockdown lets you dish out proper hurt to a defenceless foe :D ::Soqed Hozi:: ::This would not hurt? What if your back was broken by a Hammer? I'd have pain... --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 08:39, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::its only +16 damage, its the knockdown that is the power of this skill. ::Soqed Hozi:: :::Actually, +16 and add on Warrior's AP from Strength. Entropy 19:02, 20 January 2007 (CST) Omg, I mean if you break your back in RL, that'd hurt a lot. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 07:34, 21 January 2007 (CST) :lol -- Xeon 07:34, 21 January 2007 (CST) break ur spine and ur dead/paralyzed... maybe should read like this: elite hammer attack. Break targets back, resulting an a critical hit and your target is permentently knocked down. This effect only ends when mending is cast on the target. ::Soqed Hozi:: Man, if only this was a guaranteed critical. Dang. 152.163.100.10 16:33, 25 January 2007 (CST) The icon is creepy... for a few seconds it always looks like a big beefy arm holding someone's spine and brain stem. Ick. i think if looked at right it looks like someone holding someones head or brains down if used with that stone fist or what ever armor dose it make the knowdown even longer? no it dosent the max kd time is 3 seconds kd? knock down=kd